Beacon's Love Day
by DrKazakhstan
Summary: It's Valentines day around Beacon Academy and several students and adults are preparing themselves for what's in store for them. Includes eight special pairings involved in a single story arc. Get your shippin' on!


Beacon Academy Love Day

* * *

Ruby laid back in her bed, humming along to a song playing in her headphones as she stared absentmindedly at a weapons catalog. Weiss was below her, brushing her long white hair to get it ready for being put up in its usual fashion. Blake sat on her pillow, silently reading a book about love and ignoring her teammates. Yang was playing a game on her scroll while hanging her legs over the side of her bed and swinging them in large arcs above Blake.

Across the hall, Jaune was practicing several new stances that Pyrrha had taught earlier. The girl herself was admiring her handiwork that she had passed onto the boy. Nora was jumping on her bed while watching her teammates and giggling quietly as they were lost in their own activities. Ren in the meantime was cooking a new recipe of raspberry pancakes that Nora had found for him.

A few rooms down the hall in team CFVY's room, Coco had brought her mini-gun into the room so that she could polish some of its edges. Fox was sitting cross-legged on his bed while aimlessly thinking about battle. Velvet was looking through some of the pictures she had taken on her camera and deleting a few of the unnecessary or blurry ones. Yatsuhashi was loudly sharpening his massive breaker blade in the corner.

In another building, the exchange student dormitory, team SSSN were readying themselves as well. Sun was attempting and failing at juggling three stolen apples. Scarlet watched for awhile but quickly grew bored of it. Sage was standing nearby with his arms crossed, clearly amused by the unusual act Sun was putting on. Neptune stood in the bathroom while fixing his hair and clothes.

Several stories higher in Beacon Tower, Winter stood with a look of disapproval on her face as Qrow was allowed to continue drinking his alcohol. Glynda was beside Winter, watching the drunk in his glorious alcoholism. Ironwood tapped away on his device, keeping his commanders in line and a watchful eye on his projects. Ozpin sat back in his chair, sipping coffee precariously.

The day was just beginning and classes were canceled for the day. The students and adults alike were in a mix of emotions. Weiss finished brushing her hair and let a small note slip out from inside her top. It had a single name on the outside of it: 'Weiss'. It was for someone that she had thought long and hard about. She stood up and stretched once, picking the note up and hiding it from sight. Blake saw the small action from the corner of her eye and moved her book to the side.

"Who's that for, Weiss?" Blake asked while smiling mysteriously.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything for anyone!" She tried to cover up the action of picking up the note, causing Blake to giggling softly.

"Alright, have fun then." Blake returned to reading her love book, taking a few seconds to find her place. Ruby and Yang hadn't noticed anything and were undisturbed. Weiss looked back at her three teammates and left the room.

Back in the JNPR dorm room, Jaune put his sword up and stopped taking up stances. On his bed lay a bouquet of flowers that he bought himself while he was out. He had prepared himself for this day and didn't want to pass up any opportunity to impress. In a few fluid motions, he swept the flowers up and started towards the door. Seeing Jaune attempting to leave the room, Pyrrha felt a tear forming in her eye.

"Jaune wait! Where are you going?" She tried to get him stop. He turned around and tilted his head in confusion.

"Just...out. Nowhere in particular." Jaune replied before turning back around and leaving the room, just minutes after Weiss had left her room. Pyrrha turned her head away from Nora and Ren and wiping the tear away.

"Okay...have fun." She whispered to herself, trying weakly to conceal herself. Nora watched it all and wanted to intervene. She stopped jumping on the bed and stood there with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, Nora?" Ren looked up from his cooking station.

"Never better, Ren!" She faced him with a renewed smile on her face.

Back in the SSSN room, Neptune sighed and faced away from the mirror. Tucked under his arm was a box that was carefully gift wrapped with various candies from other kingdoms inside. He wanted to give it to someone he had his eye on for weeks. He emerged from the bathroom not much later and his team's attention turned on him.

"What? Do any of you even know what day it is today?" Neptune asked as all three of them stared at him.

"We know but we just don't care. It's not like I have anyone to love anyway." Scarlet responded, receiving a prompt for a high five from Sage, which was met without so much of a glance at each other.

"I've practically got Blake in the palm of my hand. It's not like I have to go out and do something right this moment." Sun answered.

"Well I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid, at least not without me." Neptune smiled wholeheartedly before reaching for the doorknob. A few seconds later and he was in the hallway.

* * *

Ozpin leaned into the microphone system and made a small announcement directed at the CFVY dormitory.

"Would Ms. Adel and Mr. Alistair please make their way to my office. Thank you." He switched the mic off and leaned back in his chair.

"What's this about?" Glynda questioned the headmaster. Usually she was the first to know when announcements were made about students.

"You'll see. You do know what today is, right?" Ozpin calmly responded.

"It's...February fourteenth, Beacon's Love Day." She had to think for a moment, but she was certain of the date.

"Precisely." Ozpin replied while looking through his files on Coco and Fox.

"What exactly do you have planned, Ozzy?" Qrow turned around and inserted himself into the conversation.

"What better idea than to unite two separate pieces of the same puzzle? Might as well make use of the lack of classes today to do something...productive in my student's lives. On the subject of love, what does today mean to you four?" Ozpin gently swirled his mug around. Qrow suddenly had a dorkish look on his face as he searched his head for any feelings of love.

"Uh, there was Summer." He froze when he said her name, remembering how it had abruptly ended and that love had never been the same to him.

"I've never had anybody to love." Glynda said with crossed arms. Ironwood stepped up behind her and shrugged to say that the same was true for him as well.

"Being an Atlas specialist I haven't had the time for anything like that." Winter finally concerned herself with the conversation. Ozpin sat up in his chair.

"So all of you are single on Love Day? I didn't expect this…" Ozpin was pleasantly shocked when he learned about it all. It gave him a wonderful idea.

"We all have our work, Ozzy. Don't get any dumb ideas about trying to set us up." Qrow felt like he could see past the headmaster's eyes and into his mind.

"Oh don't worry Qrow, It will all work out on its own. I won't need to do any setting up. Which reminds me, would you be as kind as to check in on your niece? And you can take Winter with you, I would like for her to see how her sister is. They live in the same room, you know." Ozpin had the gears set in motion in his head. Winter groaned and gave a look of disapproval towards the headmaster.

"Oh, don't look so sullen. Let's just go." Qrow started towards the elevator with his blood-red cape trailing behind him. Winter rolled her eyes, and took up a place beside the man. Right as they reached the elevator, the doors opened and two kids stood there, a beret-wearing girl and a darker skinned boy with milky white eyes. As they stepped out, Qrow and Winter stepped inside. The doors shut and suddenly it was Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda to face Coco and Fox.

"You're not in trouble. In fact, I called you here so that you could connect a little more." Ozpin smiled a little as he saw Coco's face start to turn a light red.

"What do you mean by letting us connect more? We're already teammates, and we get along just fine." Coco responded without letting her tone give away any feelings.

"If you think I'm okay with seeing you two be 'just fine' with each other, you're clearly mistaken. Tell me, Ms. Adel, have you ever had a love in your life?" Ozpin pressed on.

"Ozpin, what are you-" Glynda started to say but was interrupted when Ozpin waved his hand at her.

"Um...I've never concerned myself with it before." Coco said as she looked at the floor from behind her shades.

"Why not give it a chance then? And how about you, Mr. Alistair?" He turned his attention to the blind boy. A gave a slight shake of the head, not wanting to speak just yet.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Coco spoke again a little more frantically than she intended.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" The headmaster attempted to jog her memory and succeeded as he watched her reaction.

"Oh my gosh...you don't mean that that's why you…" Coco started to blush uncontrollably as the calm and collected Ozpin nodded his head, motioning with his hand for her to turn towards Fox and give him some attention. Coco complied, knowing that Fox couldn't see anything. He leaned in towards her and whispered to her.

"What's going on? What does Ozpin want?" Fox spoke softly and quietly. Without hesitation, Coco very quickly kissed Fox's cheek. She didn't make it last long, but it was enough to make both of them blush, their faces getting hotter the longer they stood there. Fox wasn't satisfied with the sudden action, and momentarily forgetting of their audience, as he moved a hand to Coco's face and turned it towards his, kissing Coco directly on her lips. It only lasted about five seconds, but it was an amazing feeling to them both.

"You two are dismissed." Ozpin simply said as Coco and Fox both walked back to the elevator, calling it up. The two huntsmen-in-training made no contact until they were inside the elevator and out of sight of anyone else. That was when Coco got a sneaky smile on her face, moving her hand to Fox's butt and keeping it there. He wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Ozpin, what kind of sick game was that?" Glynda wasn't about to let herself be quiet any longer.

"That was no game, Glynda. That was love." Ozpin sat back in his chair as he prepared himself for his final movement.

"While it may have been strategic for their emotions, I doubt that was a good idea in the long run." Ironwood agreed with Goodwitch. It was exactly what Ozpin had hoped for.

"James, you have a tendency to side with Glynda as often as you can. What may be the reason behind that?" Ozpin persisted. He himself had no reason to love considering he was older than any of them.

"Excuse me for a moment. I need fresh air." Glynda moved herself back towards the elevator. As she walked, Ozpin motioned for Ironwood to lean in close to him. He did as he was instructed.

"You know, James, now is a good idea for you to get closer to her. You'll be alone with her, after all." The both of them looked over at the woman waiting for the elevator to return to them.

"You're mad." Ironwood blatantly stated.

"And you're in love. It's not hard to tell." Ozpin retaliated. Ironwood silently scowled, turning himself around and walking towards Glynda.

"I'll come with you. Ozpin would rather be by himself, and fresh air doesn't sound that bad." Ironwood told her as he looked back at the headmaster. Ozpin gave him a small wink which only irritated Ironwood further. They didn't have to wait long as the elevator returned. Ironwood allowed Glynda to step in first before entering. The doors shut and Ozpin was alone with the sound of clockwork surrounding him. He leaned back in the chair and gave a sigh of relief.

"Love Day...there's no reason for anyone to be alone except for me." He whispered to himself as he downed the last swig of coffee in his mug.

* * *

The door to the CFVY dorm room closed as Coco and Fox left to attend to whatever Ozpin had called them up for, leaving Yatsuhashi and Velvet by themselves. Velvet put her camera away and pushed it aside. She reached for a hairbrush that was set on her dresser, but was intercepted by Yatsu, as he picked up the hairbrush first and handed it to her. His job had always been to protect the young faunus girl. She wanted to grow up without any secrets holding her back and it often got her in trouble with people like Cardin.

"Thank you." She told him with gratefulness in her voice. Yatsu nodded back at her, watching her brush her hair. She seemed to be having difficulty when it came to around her rather large ears however. Yatsu moved himself closer and sat beside Velvet. He reached out and held her ears up for her. Velvet stopped for a second to see what he was doing. She smiled at him to thank him before going to back to brushing her hair, this time being able to maneuver the brush around her ears. The thistles smoothed out her luscious brown hair and flattened it out perfectly. Once she finished, she set the brush down on the bed. Yatsu let go of her ears, but didn't move from his place. Velvet looked over at the giant of a man beside her.

"Thank you for your help. Not just today but all the time." She smiled even larger. Yatsu looked back at her and returned the smile.

"It's my job to protect you." He spoke with a voice that seemed to float on the air. Velvet loved his voice, even though he seldom spoke. The two of them didn't know what to do until Velvet broken the heavy silence.

"Do you want something to eat? I can go and get us something." Velvet offered, one of her ears gently flopping to the side. Yatsu nodded and continued sitting where he was. There was no reason to get up after all…

Velvet stood up and took a few steps towards the door. She wasn't watching where she was stepping and kicked a book about cleaning machinery that was in her path. With a startled cry she fell forward instantly. Yatsu didn't make a noise as he reacted as soon as Velvet stumbled, rushing to catch the faunus girl. Before she could fall to the floor she was in his huge arms. A tear was crawling down her face as she looked up at her hero.

"Y-Yatsu!" Velvet was choking on her words for some unusual reason. One of the giant's hands was on the back of her head, the other holding her back. He shifted his hands to holding her bridal style, keeping her in a comfortable position.

"I'm here for you. Coco must have dropped that book as she left." Yatsu softly spoke to calm her.

"I'm so clumsy sometimes...I wasn't watching at all." Velvet looked away as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. And you're safe now anyways." Yatsu replied, looking down at the bunny girl with soothing eyes.

"I just remembered! Do you know what day it is today?" Velvet suddenly popped up with enthusiasm.

"It's Beacon's Love Day if I remember." Yatsu knew that was what she was talking about.

"Yes! Except I don't have anyone to spend the day with." Velvet bit her lip when she said the words, fearing they came out too strong.

"If I'm correct about what you're trying to say, then yes, I'll spend Love Day with you." Yatsu responded with joy in his voice. He set Velvet down on her feet and she practically exploded with excitement, jumping up and down like a jack rabbit.

"Yes! That would make me so happy!" Velvet jumped up and wrapped her arms around Yatsuhashi's neck.

"It would make me just as happy…" Yatsu offered as he gently hugged the girl back.

* * *

Qrow walked with his hands behind his head as casually as he possibly could. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Winter was locked in a mode of being uptight, hands behind her back in a rigid formality. She kept her head high as would be expected of a specialist. Every so often she glanced over at the drunk that was sent to the same destination.

"What do you think Oz is planning?" Qrow broke the silence between them by making idle chatter. He knew Ozpin was up to something by sending the two of them out like that.

"I'm sure whatever headmaster Ozpin has planned is none of our concern, lest he would have TOLD us." Winter returned in a harsh voice that basically said to shut up and never speak again.

"Hey now, lighten up ice queen. You don't have to be so boring all the time. Look, it's just me and you, no one else around to judge you." Qrow stopped walking as he started to delve into Winter's mind, trying to figure out why she was so rigid.

"Focus on getting to the room, Qrow." Winter didn't stop, not realizing that she was leaving her partner behind.

"Nah, I'd rather stop and chat for a while. Get to know what all an Atlas specialist can do." Qrow raised his voice a little as she got farther from him. This prompted her to suddenly halt her pace, spinning around slowly to face Qrow. She refused to break from her form.

"Do you think the enemy would want to stop a chat in the middle of a fight?" She verbally attacked.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a fight. We're simply walking to my niece's dorm room." He gave Winter a sly smile as he turned the conversation in his favor. She instantly disliked his response and began to glare heavily at him.

"Then tell me, what do you want to 'stop and chat' about?" Winter practically hissed at Qrow as she spoke.

"Your relationship with your sister, Weiss. What's that like?" Qrow pressed for information. He was hoping that he could strike some kind of deal with her and break her from her militant style. The two faced each other in the hallway about twenty paces apart.

"She wanted to follow in my footsteps at first. But then she got this idea of going to a school in a different kingdom. I'd say she tries too hard, but then again her style is atrocious. She needs practice," Winter sighed as she paused for a moment, but soon picked back up, "See, I believe she's being influenced by someone else with a less practical and far more inconvenient fighting style. That's all I have to say." Winter finished and turned back around. Qrow wasn't satisfied. He took large steps to come side-by-side with her.

"Who's this other person she's being influenced by?" Qrow knew that Winter knew. The two of them walked slowly down the halls, Winter refusing to speak for a few moments.

"Her leader. Weiss is almost obsessed with your niece. I know for a straight fact that our father wouldn't approve of Weiss falling in love with another girl, especially one so sporadic and hazardous to people's health." Winter spoke softer now, opening up more. She almost seemed to forget about who she was speaking to. Qrow took advantage of this.

"Tell me now, what does love mean to you?" He asked, completely catching her off-guard.

"It means nothing to me! Actually, I want to hear your story about Summer." Winter turned her attention towards Qrow, suddenly interested in what the man had to tell. He wasted no time in briefly explaining.

"Alright look, Summer Rose was a part of my team. She was extremely shy but she always took a liking towards me. We became friends and even a little more than friends, but things came up. My sister ran off after giving birth to little Yang. I turned towards alcohol as a means for coping with Raven's loss. Well, it destroyed the respect Summer had for me. She turned to Taiyang, gave birth to little Ruby, and then left us. I agreed to help Tai with the children, but I just couldn't stop thinking about how things had happened. Our team fell apart. That's it." Qrow finished his story by extracting a shiny metal flask from his belt. He didn't have anything in it, he just felt comfortable holding the familiar curved container.

"I see. That sounds tragic. How old are you anyway?" Winter asked with concern in her voice.

"I can proudly say I'm only thirty-four. Got a whole life ahead of me." He gave Winter a smile that said he wasn't lying.

"Younger than I expected. Would you believe me if I said I was twenty-nine?" She gently told him.

"Yeah, the years have been treating you well." Qrow slowly came to a stop, watching as Winter followed suite. They were nearing team RWBY's room.

"Thank you. And I suppose...you're not as bad looking yourself." Winter's eyes searched up and down Qrow's body.

"Eh, it's a compliment to me." Qrow shrugged and looked away. Winter suddenly felt a rush of curiosity creeping up on her.

"I've never had alcohol, I always wanted to keep myself in top shape. But the scent of it on your breath has got me wondering how it tastes. I'll have to try an assortment when I return home. But for now…" Her voice trailed as her face felt warm. She was about to try something risky and crazy. She found herself inching her way closer to Qrow until their faces were extremely close.

"Easy, snowbird. How do you know if I want to taste winter?" He wasn't backing away or complaining at Winter's sudden movements.

"You're just going to have to find out then." Winter's tone turned seductive as she leaned in as far as dared, closing her eyes and connecting her lips with Qrow's. The first thing she tasted was a heavy mix of bourbon and liquor. She pressed from a gentle peck to a much deeper kiss. Qrow relaxed himself as he felt Winter's love enter his mouth. The sudden change was something he secretly hoped for.

Thirty seconds had passed before the two broke apart, Winter breathing a little heavier at the end of her first kiss. It was every bit that she had expected.

"That was...certainly something." Winter pushed the hair out from over her eye as she focused on Qrow's face. He looked so calm and collected, easily peaceful.

"Yeah, and with some practice, you'll be better than Summer ever was. You have my number." Qrow gave her a devious smile, ending with a wink. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll. It gently vibrated in her hand. She pressed a few buttons before putting it away.

"There's some business I have to attend to outside. I'm leaving the job of checking up on Weiss and your niece to you. Go ahead without me and tell Ozpin what they're up to. And remember...what happened between us is a secret." Winter turned around after giving Qrow a ladylike wave. Once she could no longer see the drunk scythe-wielder, she returned to her formal posture.

'That woman is something different entirely…' Qrow couldn't help thinking as his eyes adjusted to staring at Winter's butt until she disappeared from sight entirely. Qrow laughed silently with the thought of the kiss fresh on his mind. He proceeded to continue his way to Ruby's room.

* * *

Neptune cautiously walked outside along a narrow pathway towards the dormitory that belonged to team RWBY. He hoped to rekindle a love that seemed to be lost as of recent with Weiss. She kept growing seemingly more distant from his team and himself. He caught the smell of roses on his journey through the beautiful scenery of Beacon Academy.

He found himself walking towards a large gazebo that had a few tables and benches set out on it. A few couples were already engaging in their own activities, which Neptune just ignored. The wrapped box was still tucked under his arm. He found an ornate bench towards the center and opted for taking a small break on it. He didn't have a set time to get to Weiss.

On the other side of the school, Jaune had just left his room and closed the door behind him. He heard the click, instantly moving his free hand to his pocket to make sure that his scroll was safely tucked away. The other hand held the bouquet of flowers high and proud. He turned around and took up a formal posture that gave off an air of confidence about him. His target was unknowingly the same as Neptune's.

Jaune approached the girls' room just a few steps away. He quickly rapped on the door a few times to let his presence be known. A couple seconds passed and he was allowed entry as Blake opened the door. Ruby was reading a magazine in her bed, Yang was swinging her feet from atop hers, Blake was standing by the door, but Weiss was nowhere to be found.

"By the way, she just left. She wanted some time to think. If you want to wait her, she should be back soon." Blake calmly told Jaune. He moved his free hand to the back of his head and scratched.

"Ah no thanks, I'll go look for her myself." He muttered, laughing slightly at the end to hide his embarrassment. Ruby took her headphones off for a moment and looked up.

"Cya, Jaune!" She happily exclaimed before returning to her catalog and music. Jaune turned away from the door and started walking down the hall. There were two places he knew she would go if she wanted to think. The roof where she hung out with Ruby or one of the many gazebos outside. He decided upon checking some of the gazebos first.

Weiss was, in fact, making her way towards a large decorative gazebo. The same one that Neptune was hanging around. But she hadn't come out to just idly think. She wanted to deliver the letter she held in an appropriate manner, but she couldn't figure out the correct words to say.

'Maintain composure, speak loudly and clearly, everything that would be expected of a Schnee. But what do I say?' She ran through a mental checklist in her head of what she was going to do.

She climbed up the short staircase to the large stage area, scanning the crowd for an empty seat. Her eyes completely passed over Neptune who was still sitting on his bench and found a picnic table that looked rather clean. She fixed the collar of her top and made her way to the table.

Jaune arrived at the exact same gazebo mere minutes after Weiss and hurriedly rushed up to the wooden platform. Instead of searching for Weiss, he immediately resorted to verbally calling for her.

"Weiss!" He yelled out, pushing his bundle of flowers behind his back. The only head that poked up was that of a white haired girl. Weiss noticed Jaune and rolled her eyes, wondering what lame ploy he was going to try on her now. He gave her a small wave, but immediately stopped when she was only giving him a menacing glare. Weiss slid the note off the table and out of sight.

"Weiss, I know we don't get along that well, but I have something that will change your mind." Jaune started to explain as he made his way over to Weiss. She continued giving him a stare, waiting for him to get it over with. At that moment, right as Neptune was about to get up, he noticed the scene across from him. Jaune and Weiss. Suddenly, he was up and moving quickly towards the pair to intervene.

"Heya, Jauney-boy. Couldn't help but overhear you talking to Weiss. What's it about?" Neptune intruded, breaking off what Jaune was going to say. Weiss rolled her eyes again and laid her head down on the table. She figured she'd just let those two do whatever they were going to while she thought of the perfect words to go along with the letter.

"Well, heh, I was going to ask her to spend Love Day with me. What about you?" Jaune slowly brought the bouquet out from behind his back.

"I doubt she would want someone who lacks the coolness factor. She would rather have me, right Weiss?" Neptune looked over Jaune's shoulder at the girl who wasn't even paying attention.

"How would you know? Don't you have like, Sun?" Jaune questioned Nep. The knight wasn't about to lose his princess just yet.

"Why do you just assume I'm gay?" Neptune almost dropped his box.

"I thought it was obvious. You always spend so much time around him, I assumed you liked him." Jaune heard an audible sigh from behind him.

"Well here's a suggestion. Let's both ask her and see who she says yes to." Neptune offered. But before either of them could say another word Weiss popped up.

"No to both of you! Do I have to lecture you both on manners, which you clearly lack? I'm leaving to go find some silence." Weiss made sure that she hid the letter in a safe location before casually storming away from the scene. As she left the gazebo, she suddenly found the appropriate words to deliver with the note. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to her dorm room, leaving Jaune and Neptune speechless and by themselves.

* * *

Qrow opened the door to team RWBY's room without any announcement. All three girls were still in the same place they were when Weiss had left. But as she saw her uncle walk in, Ruby was the first to scramble to his side.

"Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here? I thought Ozpin had you doing something important?" Ruby relentlessly clinged to his arm.

"Ah well, things change kiddo. He had me come in here to check on you and the Schnee girl. Where is she anyway?" Qrow scratched his head as he looked around the room.

"She left a little while ago. Said she wanted some peace and quiet- oh hold on, I have to take this." Blake started to explain but was interrupted when she felt her scroll vibrating against her clothes. She took it out and saw that Sun was attempting to call her. She picked herself up and walked out of the room to connect the call, closing the door behind her.

"She's an odd one, I'll give you that." Qrow thought out loud once he was alone with his family. Yang perked up from her position on her bed.

"Yeah, and kind of cute too." She giggled as she said it.

"Looks like Yang has a crush on the book nerd." Ruby playfully teased, earning her place as a target for Yang's pillow.

"I wouldn't say she's the only one." Qrow murmured as he watched his nieces. Ruby, who was still clinging to Qrow's arm, looked up at him when she heard what he said.

"What do you mean, uncle? Do you know someone else who has a crush on Blake? Oh, is it Jaune? Tell me!" Ruby was overly excited as she jumped up and down, unable to contain her hyperactivity.

"I won't say who it is, but I will say that there's a very particular girl who has her eye on you, Ruby." Ruby pouted for a second but that quickly changed when she heard that someone had a crush on her.

"But...I wanna know who it is." She tried to get an answer out of her uncle but he wouldn't budge.

"Nope, that's for you to figure out, kid. Anyway I'll see you two around, Ozzy is probably wondering where I am. Behave yourselves." He didn't stick around to wait for an answer as he turned and opened the door to leave. As he did, the cat faunus ducked inside.

"Yang, you're coming with me. I'm meeting Sun in the library and I don't want to go alone." Blake gave Yang a quick smile after speaking.

"Awh, but my scroll just died." Yang held up the device as if Blake could magically give it power.

"So put it on the charger and come with me." Blake's expression turned to unamused. Yang shrugged and did as she was told. Once she was almost out the door, she turned towards Ruby.

"We'll be back soon. Don't get yourself in trouble!" Yang called out.

"I won't! I'll just be here and wait for you and Weiss!" Ruby returned, moving over and sitting on Weiss' bed. She occupied herself with a game on her scroll.

Blake and Yang walked side by side and were entirely quiet until they reached the entrance to the library.

"Alright kitty, why did you want me to come again?" Yang questioned.

"It's Sun. I used to be kind of in love with him. But lately, I just don't know what to do. I want to let him down easily. So I brought you along so that you can pretend to ask me out. It's a dumb plan I know but…" Blake's voice trailed off. Yang's attention perked when she heard she would be asking Blake out, but it wouldn't be pretend.

Blake shook her head and walked into the library with Yang trailing behind her. She looked around and found Sun sitting in a chair with his feet on the table like a dork. The two girls made their way over to him.

"Hey Blake, why'd you bring Yang? I thought I said to come alone?" Sun scratched his head, knowing something was up.

"Oh...that's what I came to talk to you about." Blake started to say but was at a loss for words.

"Come on Blake, you can do it." Yang encouraged. Sun was only more confused.

"Anyways, Blake, would you be my date on Love Day?" The way Sun just asked it so casually horrified Yang and sent a chill down her spine. Blake blushed intensely and couldn't speak. The blonde desperately wanted to answer for the speechless girl.

"Y-Yes…" Blake finally answered. Yang felt a tear form in her eye from the response.

"Really? Wow, that's awesome! Oh, and what was it you wanted to talk about?" Sun asked with joy in his voice.

"Nothing...don't worry about it…" Blake was too scared to say no. She didn't want to upset Sun. Yang couldn't just stand by and let this happen.

"Wait. Sun, Blake came to tell you that she wants to let you down easily because she didn't want to hurt your feelings." Yang started to say.

"Yang what are you-" Blake tried to interrupt but was cut off.

"The real reason she dragged me along was to ask me out." Yang gave Sun the biggest smile she could muster, placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"What? That's preposterous. She said yes!" Sun didn't believe a word out of the blonde's mouth. In response to what Sun offered, Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her close to her. Without hesitation, Yang kissed Blake as deep as she could on the lips, slipping her tongue into the faunus' mouth. Blake was initially shocked by the action, but Yang's warm lips and wet tongue made Blake forget about everything, forcing her to close her eyes and to kiss back. The embrace lasted a full forty seconds while Sun hung back and look on in awe. Once Yang and Blake had separated, Sun just stared at the both of them.

"See? I told you!" Yang finished, grabbing Blake and wrapping an arm around the faunus girl's neck.

"You can't just steal my girlfriend like that!" Sun almost yelled, raising his voice uncontrollably. He instantly lurched forward, attempting to pull Blake away from Yang. The girl yelped as she felt like an object being tossed around. Yang did her best to protect the girl, pushing her back to a protective distance. Sun tried to make another effort, this time at Yang. She was ready for him, ducking and aiming her fist directly between Sun's legs. Contact was made followed by an unnatural crushing sound. Sun fell to his knees, hands swinging to between his legs.

"W...Why…!" Sun tried to speak but was choking on his words, falling over on his side and eventually curling up in a ball. Yang backed away slowly.

"Let's go, Blakey. We were never here." Yang whispered to Blake as she pulled the girl into the hall. They ran for a while down the hallway until they were outside the girls bathroom.

"Yang...that was...very brave of you. Thank you for saving me like that." Blake stared into Yang's eyes while panting slightly. She was pressed up against the wall. Yang moved over in front of Blake and locked her against the wall, staring right back into her yellow eyes.

"I did it because I love you. No pretending." Yang said in a seductive tone, panting a little harder than Blake was. The two girls stood there, just inches away from each other and panting until they caught their breaths. Then they both burst into a fit of giggling.

"Hey Blakey, while we're here by the girl's room, what do you say to a little rough sex?" Yang spoke somewhat aggressively, always being the one to take things a step further.

"Well it IS Love Day…" Blake started to blush deeply as she felt Yang take her hand. And then she was led into the empty bathroom for the time of her life.

* * *

Ruby was sitting calmly on Weiss' bed while playing a game on her scroll, swinging her feet just above the ground. She barely knew what today even meant, so while everyone else was rushing around worrying about love, she was just lounging in her room and taking advantage of her off-day. Thirty minutes had passed since she was left by herself when Weiss barged in and closed the door behind her, locking it. She seemed to be a mix between excited and angry.

"Weiss, what's the matter?" Ruby looked up with a concerned look on her face. Weiss turned her head towards Ruby and shrugged.

"Jaune and Neptune. They both annoy me." Weiss flatly said.

"Do I annoy you?" Ruby quizzed happily.

"Well...it depends." Weiss said, feeling a smile creep up on her. She walked over to her bed and sat down beside Ruby. She smiled at the younger red-caped girl before realizing something.

"Wait why are you on my bed anyway?" Weiss slightly tilted her head.

"I was waiting for Yang and Blake to come back but they never did." Ruby replied, putting her game away.

"I guess that makes sense." The white-haired girl felt her face getting hot and her vision blurring a little. She was nervous to deliver the note and the small speech she made. Was she overreacting? She shook her head at the thought and took a deep breath. Then, in a subconscious act, she placed her hand on Ruby's leg. The younger girl looked down at the smooth feminine hand resting below the bottom of her skirt.

Weiss used her other hand to pull the letter from inside her clothes, holding it out to Ruby with an ever-so-shaky grip. Ruby cautiously grabbed it and slowly opened the envelope. Weiss felt herself blushing once Ruby opened the letter.

"Ruby Rose...E-Ever since I laid eyes on you I knew we would be close friends. B-But I never expected to fall…" Weiss' voice began to falter. She took a deep breath and continued, "Expected to fall in love with such a wonderful, cute huntress-in-training like you. You may be unorthodox sometimes, and find yourself in trouble often, but I know you're trying your hardest. And I admire your resolve. Ruby...will you...go out with me?" Weiss finished, hiding her face.

Ruby read the note all the way through while listening to Weiss and couldn't believe that Weiss' had been in love with her. She moved a hand on top of Weiss', wrapping her fingers around the heiress's.

"Yes. I'd love to! I have a girlfriend!" Ruby dropped the letter into her lap and squirmed in excitement. This activated Weiss' lecture mode.

"You better settle down or I'll cancel the dinner date tonight!" She warned. Ruby calmed down only a little but it was enough for Weiss.

"And I'm going to give you all my attention and love, and I'm going to buy you lots of things, and we're going to spend late nights watching movies together. Oh, and don't forget the cute kisses! And…" Ruby rambled on with the possibilities. Weiss sat back and let the little reaper's active imagination run wild. She was cuter like that anyway.

When Ruby finished, she leaned over and gave Weiss a tight hug, burying her face in the heiress's neck.

"Thank you Weiss...you're such a brave friend." Ruby mumbled, grateful that Weiss had asked her. Weiss patted Ruby's head and hugged back.

"You can't forget about all the cookies I'm going to buy you." Weiss cooed sweetly.

* * *

Jaune dragged himself back to his room, very slowly opening the door and letting himself in. He sighed once he was in and flopped on the floor, leaning against the closed door. Ren and Nora both had pancakes in the mouths as they stared at him. Pyrrha looked up from her pillow and found an emotion between relief and sadness.

"I'm alright guys. Just...I need to be alone." Jaune almost whispered as he stared at the floor.

"Jaune, tell us what happened." Pyrrha stated. She wanted to know exactly what happened so that she could try and fix whatever it was. The day was about half over so she had plenty of time still to help her teammate.

"It's...well, it's Weiss. Again." Jaune shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. In the room across the hall he could hear high pitched squealing that most likely belonged to Ruby. Pyrrha walked over to where Jaune was sitting and offered to help him to his feet.

"What do you say me and you go to the roof to get some fresh air, we both need it. Then you can tell me what happened." She gave him a big smile to let him know everything was okay. He allowed her to pull him to his feet. Then together, the two of them headed out and towards the roof. Nora watched the both of them, secretly hoping that something would click between the two that way. But through everything she was hoping for, she felt her own feelings stirring up.

The thick metal door to the rooftop balcony opened where Pyrrha and Jaune often visited when they were training. Jaune was slightly dragging his feet as he walked through the doorway. Pyrrha did her best to try and pull him all the way. Once they both reached the area, Jaune flopped down into a sitting position and stared at the ground. Pyrrha sat next to him, hugging her knees.

"What's the point of any of this if I can't be some knight in shining armor?" Jaune spoke softly, not too sure of himself. Pyrrha turned to look at him for a long while before replying.

"Maybe you're not a shining knight. Or maybe Weiss is just the wrong girl?" She wanted to change his mind off of the heiress.

"But she's the only one that I can think of. Everyone else has someone and, well, I'm sitting here all alone…" The midday sun shone overhead and brightly illuminated the two students against the grey rooftop. Jaune was incapable of looking beyond Weiss.

"You're not the only one. What can I do for you, to make you look past her?" Pyrrha responded while looking away. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"A blanket…it's kind of cold out here." Jaune solemnly repeated what was on his mind.

"And that's all?" She offered, trying to arouse more from him.

"Yes Pyrrha." His voice was suddenly a bit higher pitched and quicker. That's when she realized that he was fighting his tears, fighting to urge to cry and to be strong. She hurriedly off to retrieve a blanket quickly, not wanting to leave Jaune in the cold for longer than he needed. When she returned with a thick wool blanket neatly folded in her hands, she very quietly pushed open the metal door to the roof. She focused herself on the boy that sat alone, defeated. She wanted to say something but she decided against it and just watched.

Without her consciously making a move, the image of Jaune shifted. Now she no longer saw a defeated boy slouched on the ground, but instead found herself staring at an image of her when she was younger. Always the studious, perfect, yearning child. Placed on a pedestal above the rest. No one came when she called. The adults wanted to use her for their own personal gain. She was training her whole life for a prestigious spot at the academy, and it dawned on her just how lonely the road was. She was afraid Jaune would end up the same way. With new confidence, she rushed out to Jaune.

Upon reaching her leader, she wrapped the blanket comfortably around Jaune. Then to his surprise, she sat down behind him and wrapped her legs around his, placing her hands on his chest.

"Jaune, I know it's difficult, but you can't let this be your downfall. You'll always have friends by your side. Nora, Ren, team RWBY...and me. Get Weiss off of your mind, it's obvious that she doesn't feel the same way. Open your horizons and views...I just don't want you to end up how I used to be." Pyrrha finished her lecture and leaned her head against the back of Jaune's neck. His skin was chilled, but quickly warming up to her touch. Neither of them moved or said anything for a few minutes, just comforting themselves in the embrace. The peace was disturbed only when Jaune raised his head a bit.

"I know you're trying to help. But maybe I just want to be alone." The way he growled out the words seemed more aggressive than he originally meant.

"No you don't, you have to look harder." Pyrrha retaliated.

"I already made up my mind, just, go away…" Jaune shook his head and felt the tears he was holding back start to stain his cheeks.

"No. I won't let you be alone anymore. I'm trying-" Pyrrha was cut off.

"You don't need to try so hard. I grew up being surrounded by people that didn't believe in me. You're the first person that has done that, and that's trying enough." He picked himself up with the blanket still around him, turning around to face Pyrrha.

"You don't understand, I grew up entirely alone myself!" She snapped back, quickly jumping to her feet as well. It was brutal enough to cause Jaune to recoil. He felt attacked.

"I...I don't know what I want." Jaune started to say. He wanted to explain how he felt about everything since arriving to Beacon but found no words. All he could feel was the sudden movement of Pyrrha lurching forward and wrapping herself around him, pressing her lips tightly against his. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks, much like his own. He didn't know what to do, so he settled on simply closing his eyes and letting it happen. This was what she had been trying so hard to get at. She wanted to help him specifically for him.

As the kiss broke, he could hear her silently sobbing as she continued to hold him. She had been so strong emotionally up until this moment. But he had been so thick-headed to realize it was all for him. He learned that everyone needs comforted every once in awhile. He moved his hands to behind her head and pulled her against his chest. Pyrrha just let her emotions flow out of her, tears slipping against his breastplate and making dark splattered trails full of feeling. It felt amazing to let tears of built up loneliness out.

It went on like this for twenty minutes, the two of them standing there by themselves. Pyrrha found the strength to hold herself up, wiping the wetness off of Jaunes cheeks and face. He returned the favor and did so with a renewed smile. Even after breaking down so much, both of them felt after all this that they were stronger not as individuals but as a team, as a pair. Pyrrha wrapped her hand around Jaunes and held tightly. He was the knight in shining armor that had come to rescue her from her loneliness, though it had taken a lot to unlock it from him. She realized she needed him just as much as he needed her. They stood on the roof together, holding hands sweetly and staring out at the scenery. Pyrrha slowly and cautiously leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and imagining a future where the two of them stayed by each others side. She even dared to imagine a future where the spent the rest of their lives together. Happy thoughts.

'Happy thoughts…'

* * *

Very shortly after Jaune and Pyrrha had left, Nora leaned back on her bed with her hands behind her head. She wasn't acting like her usual self and was a lot more confined and quiet, thoughtful. It was a change that Ren could very much notice. He didn't say anything, taking advantage of the quiet. They had both finished their food and while Nora was lost in her own thoughts, Ren decided to sneak out of the room for a few moments. Nora hadn't even noticed.

He figured it was a nice enough day outside that he could just go for a quick stroll and be back soon enough. The day was still young. He had no destination, he just felt a need to walk outside for a while. He stepped outside and felt a mild chilly breeze. It didn't bother him.

Ren walked slowly along a path with his hands behind his back. It was a peaceful tranquil feeling to be away from Nora for a couple minutes. He didn't hate her, he just grew increasingly annoyed by her sometimes. Childish, loud, hyperactive, and never able to sit still for long. But the two of them have been together for so long that he learned to live with it. He was glad to have her as a friend.

He walked the solemn path, noticing couples enjoying the extremely extravagant weather every so often. It wasn't until he reached a thick oak tree to the right of the walkway that he came across a student by himself. It was Neptune Vasilias. Ren approached the blue-haired boy and tapped his shoulder. Neptune looked up but stared at the ground and sighed deeply.

"What seems to be the issue?" Ren asked the familiar face. He didn't want anyone's mood to ruined on a day like today.

"It's nothing. I'll be alright. I guess…" Neptune responded monotonously.

"Would you like me to help you back to your room?" Ren offered, holding a hand out in generous support.

"No no, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway though, Ren. Shouldn't you be spending today with a, uh, significant other?" Neptune talked slowly, still upset.

"I'd rather spend the day alone." He recited, not even slightly aroused by what the day meant. Neptune picked himself up and shrugged before taking off towards the exchange student dormitory. Ren watched the strange boy until he was out of sight, then continued on his way.

Back in his team's dorm room, laying on a bed, unmoving, Nora was still lost in thought. It was completely unlike her, but then again, she hadn't had quite as much caffeine as she usually did that day. She had seen Ren go off without her on his own and it worried her. That worry slowly found its way to love. And now Nora's head was full of emotions of love.

She jumped out of the bed and paced the room quickly, repeating the back and forth motion as many times as she could in such a short time. She continued this repetitive action until the door had opened again and Ren appeared.

"Ren!" Nora screeched in glee, hopping up to hug him.

"Hello, Nora." Ren mustered up a bit of emotion to put in his voice. He felt awkward standing there with the red-headed girl now nuzzling his chest.

"Next time, take me with you! We can talk about pancakes, and killing things, and breaking legs, and-"

"Okay, I get it Nora." Ren sweetly cut her off. He didn't want to deter her imagination for as innocent as it was most of the time. She looked up at him with a large caring smile.

"Ren...you've been with me a long time, ever since we were kids. We always only had each other since both of our parents died so young. We didn't have a home to go back to but here we are, at Beacon Academy!" Nora excitedly went on. It confused Ren at what she was trying to get at.

"But you've always said we weren't together-together." Ren countered, remembering what Neptune had told him. A significant other…

"Well, hehe, that's because you've never asked me to be WITH you, and I've never asked you to be WITH me, and we've never been in a situation where we HAVE to ask each other, and-" Nora had no self control.

"Well what if I said I'm asking you now?" Ren felt himself getting nervous. It was so sudden and subtle, yet smooth and clean. Nora's eyes widened, the cerulean color shining brightly against white.

"You're asking me…Nora Valkyrie…To be WITH you…Lie Ren…like, together-together…?" She couldn't seem to process it all as her excitement and hyperactivity kicked into overdrive. She hugged Ren tighter and wrapped her legs around his, fully attached to him. He simply sighed and watched her adoringly. Nora was his significant other. He knew that now.

* * *

Glynda and Ironwood both ended up on a platform overlooking a grand portion of the school. They didn't talk for nearly half an hour. Little chat ensued and didn't last long. But before Ironwood had a chance to leave, Glynda had told him to meet her for dinner. He kindly accepted and then fled the scene. Later, the duo met back up for the promised dinner.

They dressed semi-formally and decided upon a restaurant towards the center of Vale. It was crowded as expected on this day at this time, but it hadn't bothered them. They warmed up to each other all throughout the meal, but still didn't cross the question of love. After the dinner, Ironwood paid and the two parted once more. Night had descended upon the academy and students were wrapping up their daily routines and getting themselves prepared for the night dates that would follow. Glynda hid herself in her room, losing herself in her work. Early in the night. Ironwood had bored himself and didn't know what to work on. His wandering thoughts and tendencies brought him to scour the echoing halls of the school's main buildings. The peace brought from it had forced his mind to settle on other matters. Glynda. He withdrew his scroll and called her up. A few rings later and he heard a slightly annoyed greeting.

"Meet me by the side of the cliff overlooking the city in about fifteen minutes." Ironwood plainly told her. She agreed and the two hung up. With a sly smile, he made his way through the familiar corridors. The long walk to the cliffside was nothing to him. There was nobody else in sight. The moon shined brightly, reflecting beams off of the paved streets and structures. It was a beautiful sight to him compared to the everwinter that covered most of Atlas.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Glynda took up her place beside him. When he noticed her facial expression, it reminded him of a cute old lady that was upset but not upset at him specifically.

"What was the purpose of meeting me here again? It's almost midnight." She was relentless with her tone.

"Ozpin was right." He told her, adding a hint of sweetness to the voice.

"Right about what? He says a lot of things that can be right or wrong. Be more specific." She crossed her arms and stared directly into his eyes.

"I've stood by his side for countless years. I've watched him make mistake after mistake and never abandoned him. But when he is right about something, he makes sure that it's known." Ironwood picked his words carefully, and before Glynda could react, he scooped her up with ease and held her bridal style.

"A-Ah what are you..?" She seemed more pleasantly surprised rather than angry.

"Ozpin had told me that I was in love with you." Ironwood whispered lovingly, slowly leaning forward to peck Glynda on the lips. As soon as they made contact, a loud resonating 'dong' sounded across the entirety of the school to signify that it was now 12:00 AM. Ironwood started to walk back towards the main building of the academy and to his temporary office with Glynda sprawled out in his arms. The two of them were in a tranquil state now that Ironwood had confessed what he felt was right. And just like that, almost everyone that day had found love for themselves.

* * *

A gentle breeze swept across the nightly landscape. The flowing wind was undisturbed until it met an object lying on the pavement. A few petals were picked up with the breeze, but they were mostly loose or disconnected. The bouquet that Jaune once held was now returned to nature, less of the plant it once was. Inside the many flowers was a single rare rose that Jaune specifically took time to find. A white rose. The centerpiece of all the flowers.

Not far from it was a small metal box that was on its side. The lid was open, spilling its contents onto the dirty ground. Exotic candies from other kingdoms littered the frontal radius of the box, while others had somehow managed to fall further. Neptune had just let the box fall. Once he returned to his room, Sun took him out for a bro-night. They spent the next few hours partying away at a local bar. Scarlet and Sage took the time alone to have their own party. Ozpin had watched as his plan fell into place one piece at a time. As for everyone else, they had all found love on a single day, the day of the year that dedicated itself most to love. Beacon's Love Day.


End file.
